The Almighty Dawn
"Until the sun cracks the horizon, we fight against the forces of hell to repel all evil. Through dark and light, with or without law, we are the unrelenting protectors of this realm. we are The Almighty Dawn" Active: 944 SE - Present Allegiance: Neutral Type: Vigilante Justice Militia Role: Protectors of the realm Size: Currently approximately 137,600 at standing rate (Not including volunteer Militia) Headquarters: City of Blood, Northern Draetoss A.K.A.: Iron Fists of the North Attire: Three Point Crest Of The Sun Key Battles: Wars of the Midlands (987 SE-996 SE) ''-Siege of the Northern Midlands (993 SE-994 SE)'' War of the Eastern Seas (1001 SE-1017 SE) ''-Sinking of Sovjund (1003 SE)'' ''-Siege of Ratlanu (1003 SE-1005 SE)'' ''-Battle of Crossbones Bay (1011 SE)'' ''-Siege of Shawson's Fortress (1016 SE-1017 SE)'' Hunt of the Warlords (1031 SE-1034 SE) ''-Attack on Blackforge Mountain (1031 SE)'' ''-Battle with Merxo's Pirate Clan (1032 SE)'' ''-Siege on Starcry Base (1032 SE-1033 SE)'' ''-Reclamation of the Midlands (1034 SE)'' First Grand Master Sir Mikel (Northern Watchmen:114 SE-128 SE) Sir Don Stratus (Knights of the Dawn:944 SE-989 SE) Sir Jacob Arclight (The Almighty Dawn:1001 SE-1034 SE) Current Grand Master Sir Lionel Bladefist (130 TE-Present) The Almighty Dawn is an organization who follow the ancient law of the Sun God, Adar Galad, in which they strive to uphold peace and justice- even if it means operating outside the law. THE NORTHERN WATCHMEN BAND The group got it's start in the year 114 SE, when the Northern Watchmen Band was formed by the Great Sir Mikel in order to embark on a journey to spread the law of Adar Galad. This early version had a mere 1,000 volunteer troops to it's name and though it's known that the early watchmen fought against many powerful Warlords, the early incarnation was best known for fighting in the War of the Dragon in the year 300, attempting to protect the small nations caught in the middle of Lord Shawson and Master Muzrik's forces. The Northern Watchmen Band escaped most of History's scope, but was known to be far more violent and brutal in their quests than later iterations. The Northern Watchmen Band and their then leader, Sir Shatterbane, endured the War of the Dragon and were eventually partially responsible for closing the Multivoid in 332 SE. After this, the Watchmen partially disbanded until the need for their forces arose once more. The Northern Watchmen reformed in the year 397 SE, under an aging Sir Shatterbane, in order to assist in the Uprising of Southern Draetoss, helping to overthrow the oppressive government, and temporarily took it's place in order to maintain peace during the transition. after the Government was restored, the Watchmen served as Holy Nights for a number of years, keeping order in Southern Draetoss. It wasn't until 424 SE that Sir Nikoli led the Northern Watchmen from the nation in order to combat the oncoming Dread Pirates from the south. The group sailed out later that year to combat them in the Shattered Islands and did not return for 10 years. Though they toppled the forces of Dread Pirate, Ji Janzai, The Watchmen returned as a fractured band of weary warriors under Sir Tok the Bear. THE HUNDRED WATCHMEN OF SOUTHERN DRAETOSS (BATTLE AND DEFENSE OF DUNN'S HOLD) The Watchmen returned to Southern Draetoss in 435 SE only to find it overtaken by a number of Warlord Armies. The Watchmen banded together once more, and with their dwindling numbers, stormed the Warlord, Lou Dunn's Stronghold in the dark of the night. With their combat skill and the element of surprise, the couple hundred Watchmen gained a foothold in Southern Draetoss and held the Stronghold for a few years, constantly repelling attacks from neighboring conquerers. (NOTE: according to legend the army was only 100 troops, therefore heeding to the name The Hundred Watchmen of Draetoss, but it is more likely there were closer to 700.) in the year 441 SE, a warlord who had taken much of Southern Draetoss (known as "The Bull") surrounded Sir Tok's dwindling forces and began to cut off all sources of supply. Sir Tok tried desperately to send for help but could not break through The Bull's siege. This went on for months on end when The Bull challenged Sir Tok to surrender. Sir Tok readied his forces and they marched outside of the Stronghold gate. The Bull challenged Sir Tok to an Honor Duel, which Sir Tok accepted. Despite Sir Tok's bravery, his age and his dwindling health resulted in The Bull handily defeating him in mere minutes. Instead of killing him, The Bull maimed Sir Tok, stripping him of his armor and cutting off his legs, before capturing him and hanging him from a siege tower, where he slowly bled to death. Afterwards, the Watchmen hastily retreated into the stronghold. With many troops given up, Sir Tok's protoge, Sir Owen, rallied the troops in the night and charged out of the gate into an unsuspecting Siege force. Leading the charge was Sir Owen, who lit his hair, beard, and cape on fire, shouting his devotion to Adar Galad. Though it's known that Sir Owen's appearance frightened many of The Bull's troops, it is also said that they were aided by a Holy Light that beamed from the sky and exterminated many of The Bull's troops. with their confidence shaken, The Bull's troops fled, leaving The Bull alone on the Battlefield with only his Elite Guard. Sir Owen called out to the Bull in what was said to be as forceful as the roar of a Dragon, and charged forth, causing The Bull's Guard to flee. With righteous rage, Owen cut The Bull down as his comrades retrieved what was left of Sir Tok. afterwards, Sir Owen collapsed, giving in to the fiery pain. The Watchmen would regroup under Sir Andrew, and go on to cleanse Southern Draetoss of an Intimidated enemy. For centuries to come, the Watchmen would carry a burning mannequin into battle to pay homage to Sir Tok and Sir Owen. The Watchmen would reside in Southern Draetoss for Centuries, carrying on mostly in name only, until about 987 SE when The Warlord, Dane Shawson, Stormed the Volcanic Midlands, where they rallied under Sir 'Tzorn to defend the Burning Ridge in one of history's bloodiest battles. KNIGHTS OF THE DAWN The Knights of the Dawn were a small order of 16 elite Warriors who banded together in the Western Badlands in 944, fighting desperately against a war torn land. these 16 knights were eventually narrowed down to a mere 8. These were Sir Thalus, an Elven swordsman, Sir Greywalsh, a Titan Hammer Wielder, Sir Grei, an Orcish Archer, Sir Duvas, a Dwarven Brawler, and renowned scout, Sir Tommo, '''a Mojanese axeman, known for violent dismemberments, '''Lady Jarvo, a human fencer from the Highlands, Sir Jasper, '''an Elven shield knight, and '''Sir Don Stratus, '''an eloquent Spellsword who led the order on a path of violent justice through the lawless Badlands. The knights gained a reputaion as fierce mercenaries, and were often employed as bodyguards. In the year 955 SE, the group divided in order to plant seeds of regrowth from the wars of the past. on their own, the knights still proved to be formidable opponents, and some took on apprentices, with Sir Thalus especially hand picking a class of 100 followers to aid in his quests. They remained independant until the year 987 SE, when they were each contacted to protect The Northern Midlands, and in 993, The 8 Knights united together to confront Dane Shawson at the Gate of Coalfringe Castle. Though Dane and his troops put up a strong fight, Sir Greywalsh eventually struck Dane down, temporarily halting his forces. However, Greywalsh was struck with a sort of curse. Sir Jasper said once that Greywalsh seemed to "have the life drained from his bones." Greywalsh was rendered comatose by the next day, and when Dane's forces advanced once more, Sir Duvas was killed in battle, resulting in the order retreating with the Ruler of the Midlands, leaving Greywalsh and Duvas in the Castle. '''THE ALMIGHTY DAWN At the turn of the Century, a fateful night occured. The Knights of the Dawn met with the remaining Northern Watchmen, and formed a new order. a Militia known as The Almighty Dawn. In the wake of Dane Shawson's rampage throughout the Northeast Quarter of the realm, the law was fighting a losing battle. in a time when governments were toppling like rain, the upholders of justice began to rally troops. desperate for liberation, warriors and farmers alike flocked to the City of Blood in Northern Draetoss where they were stationed. Led by the legendary warrior, Sir Jacob Arclight, The Almighty Dawn held upwards of 200,000 armed troops within a year. in 1001 SE, The Dawn launched an agressive campaign against the Eastern seas, which were still held by the remainder of Shawson's forces. This began a brutal, desperate struggle between the two forces, but time after time, The Dawn came out on top. in 1003 SE, The Dawn gained a severe advantage when The Dawn ambushed the flagship of the Shawson fleet, The Sovjund, sinking it slowly over the course of the night. Later the same year, The Almighty Dawn laid siege to a major stronghold of the Eastern seas, Ratlanu. the siege lasted for Months, until the remainder of the Stronghold's forces surrendered. with these two major victories, The Dawn had a massive foothold in the Eastern seas. throughout the rest of the decade, the war was relatively evenly matched, though the Dawn made slow progress throughout the territory. in 1011 SE, The Dawn suffered it's only real loss when they were beaten back from Crossbones Bay, a last line of defense before the stronghold. The Leader of the attack, Sir Arclight, pulled back his forces and instead slowly infiltrated the base over several months, weakening the island hold from the inside. Then in late 1011 SE, The Dawn viciously tore into Shawson's armies, swiftly burning the base to the ground. The end of the war occured in late 1016 SE to early 1017 SE. A stampeding Dawn came down on the Shawson Fortress in winter of 1016 SE, laying siege to the skeleton forces that remained. within months, the Fortress fell, and the Eastern seas were temporarily liberated, dealing a massive blow to the Warlord society. THE WARLORD HUNT in the late 1020s SE, Society was beginning to flourish once again due to the Dawn's efforts. and people were calling for a reclamation of the Volcanic Midlands, still held by an offshoot of Shawson's Bandit Clan. the Midlands were home to the last remaining Warlords and The dawn sought to bring about an end to the era once and for all, launching a brutal 4 year campaign against the midlands, led by Sir William III. In this campaign Sir William III defeated many Warlords in single combat including notable figured such as, Baldo Blackforge, Merxo Greenarm, Wu Starcry, and Ryu Riger, the leader of the last Shawson forces. by the year 1034 SE, the Volcanic Midlands were liberated. THE MODERN DAY ALMIGHTY DAWN Soon after, as Society sprung up in droves, The Almighty Dawn's influence receded. By 129 TE, The Dawn was in fact resented by many governments who felt The Dawn stepped out of appropriate boundaries at many times. The Grand Realm council met in 130 TE (When Lionel Bladefist undertook the rank of Grandmaster) in hopes to disband the "unnecessary" Militia group. In 131 TE, The Ravenscroft army marched on The City of Blood with the intent to scatter the Almighty Dawn. They were met by the Orcish Captain, Malovar Nitail, who singlehandedly talked the forces down after boldly jabbing a High General in the face, knocking him down, despite his steel helmet. At this time, The Almighty Dawn adopted a very Neutral code of law, detatched from their roots with the Sun Law, but true to their mission. NOTABLE MEMBERS Sir Mikel- Founder of The Northern Watchmen Band, ''' '''Sir Shatterbane-Grandmaster during The War of the Dragon, helped close the Multivoid Sir Nikoli- Led the campaign against the Dread Pirate Ji Janzai Sir Tok the Bear- Grandmaster during the reclamation of Southern Draetoss Sir Owen the Flame- defeated The Bull in a fateful battle during the reclamation of Southern Draetoss Sir Don Stratus- Head of the Knights of The Dawn Sir Arclight- Grandmaster during the War on the Eastern Seas Sir William III- Led the Warlord Hunt Sir Malovar Nitail the Bloodthirsty- Led many battles to victory in the Modern Age MALOVAR NITAIL Sir Malovar Nitail is an Orcish Major General in the Almighty Dawn. joining at a young age, the brutal warrior soon reached the level of Officer within it's ranks, and made a name for himself after his confrontation with the Ravenscroft Forces in The City of Blood. In the current Game Night lore, he is a last line of defense against a magical force threatening to destroy the world, although this quest line may never see it's end. at the young age of 38, he has already reached the status of one of 54 Major Generals, and is seen as very likely to one day achieve the coveted status of Grand Master.